babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Tuscano
Dating inconsistencies Damn, tow in one week! OK, there seems to be a bit of a conflict here as to when Tuscano lived. Most everything I've been able to get my hands on says he lived "1000 years ago". Specifically in 'Summoning Light' the events surrounding the three techo-mages (mentioned in 'The Geometry of Shadows') is specifically said to have been 1000 years ago and that for formation of the Republic immediately followed the extermination of the Xon. This is consistent with other dating within the techno-mage books which places the formation of the order around the same time. However, in 'The Ragged Edge' the palace guard was commissioned by "Tuscano, the first Emperor" 2000 years ago. Normally I'd be inclined to go with on screen dialogue over data from the novels, however in this case, because the involvement of the techno-mages had already been established and all other canon sources say the order wouldn't have existed two millennia ago I think it's just a matter of 'The Ragged Edge' being incorrect. Opinions? Blind Wolf 11:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Agree. The '1000 year' fits with dialogue in "The Geometry of Shadows", "Summoning Light", as well as the underlying story in the Techno-mage novels that they'd been founded a thousand years prior--which fits nicely with our knowledge that this is when the previous Shadow War occurred. I'd chalk the line in "The Ragged Edge" up to just a goof. Or if you want to play in-universe, to the guard not being very good at history. DigiFluid 19:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I may have spoken too soon. I remembered some dating from 'Shadow of His Thoughts' and it rather explicitly states that Morell became Emperor some 1200 years prior to 2262, which of course places that Emperor 200 prior to Tuscano. Balls. I'll have to get back to you on this later. Blind Wolf 21:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :OK, here's what I propose; in the absence of anything that might officially reconcile this, I say we change all references to the events surrounding Tuscano to being around circa 1258 as per the techno-mage books but keep Morell as-is. I've had a close look at the text of 'Shadow of His Thoughts' and unless I've missed something, there's no mention of him specifically being the Emperor of the Centauri Republic. This allows us to cheat a little because it's stated in 'Summoning Light' that Tuscano didn't exactly found the Republic, he just renamed what was then called the 'Centauri Empire' and claimed the throne for himself after the Xon were all dead (hence, the first Emperor of the Republic.) I wouldn't suggest we put forward this theory as fact, but rather we should remove direct references to the Republic from Morell and related articles (i.e. "Morell was a Centauri Emperor" rather than "Morell was an Emperor of the Centauri Republic") and place a note in the article itself, explaining the apparent contradiction and present the above conjectural explanation. Thoughts? Blind Wolf 20:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Updates to the Centauri Emperor I've edited this page about Tuscano to correct entries and assumptions regarding him being the First Emperor of the Centauri Republic. That individual, who was not named in The Day of the Dead, but was the first Emperor to consult with three techno-mages when he took the position of the head of the Republic which was founded in 1258 as stated in The Geometry of Shadows. It was'' that'' Emperor who subdued the last of the Xon and later defeated an invasion of the Shoggren, not Tuscano. Tuscano was the Emperor of the Centauri Empire founded in 262, he commissioned the Eye, built the first Royal Palace and commissioned the Royal Guard in 262. This was a subject discussed between myself, Jeanne Cavelos, J.Michael Straczynski and Fiona Avery. These references are in the fully authorised in house chronology "The Babylon 5 Historical Database" as published in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5.B5historyman (talk) 11:43, November 21, 2016 (UTC)